1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber signal connector which is connected to two or more than two optical fiber connectors of the parting lines via two or more than two optical fiber conducting wires; two or more than two optical fiber core wires are inserted inside the connecting tube of the optical fiber signal connector; the connecting structure of two or more than two optical fiber core wires enables the complete filling at the end head of the connecting tube without causing any loss of the signal transmission.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in the recent years, since the optical fiber has the advantages of having small diameter, large capacity and fast transmission speed, to utilize the optical fiber as the transmission channels has become the main trend in the communication industry.
The pictorial view drawing of FIG. 1 shows a conventional single-optical fiber connector (10). The single-optical fiber connector (10) has two connectors (12) co-joined respectively to the two ends of the optical fiber signal wire (11). Therefore, the connectors (12) have only one signal wire (11). When it needs to distribute the signal to two signal connectors on the parting lines, there are technical related problems to be overcome. In terms of the present technique, as shown in FIG. 1A, inside the connecting tube (13) of the optical fiber signal connector (10), two narrower optical fiber core wires (14) are inserted therein and then formed individually by heat welding at the end head (15). Since there is a gap (16) formed between the two optical fiber core wires (14) and the end head (15), it is necessary, through heat welding, to melt the end heads of the two optical fiber wire cores (14) and co-join them into one unit (as shown in FIG. 1A). Since it takes a very short time for the optical fiber core wire (14) to be heat welded and the length of the end head (15) projected outwards should not be too long, therefore, the factor of the incomplete spread of the round section after heat welding causes the gaps (16) to form at the welded location of the two round sections, and fails to fully fill in the interior section of the end head (15), and therefore reduces the signal transmission functionality of the optical fiber connector.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention, based on the experience gained from engagement in related product manufacturing and distribution in many years, addressed the said shortcomings by enthusiastically researching solutions for them which, following continuous experiment and improvement, finally culminated in the development of the present invention of the optical fiber signal connector.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber signal connector; the optical fiber signal connector is, via two or more than two optical fiber conducting wires, connected to the corresponding and respective single optical fiber connectors of the parting lines on the other ends; two or more than two optical fiber core wires are accommodated inside the connecting tube of the optical fiber signal connector; further, through the connecting structure of the two or more than two optical fiber core wires, the end head of the connecting tube can be completely filled in for ensuring the excellent signal transmission functionality.
To enable a further understanding of the features and the technical content of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment. However, the attached illustrations are only for reference and explanation, but not for limiting the present invention.